


moonage daydream

by blackkat



Series: Clone prompts [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drugged Obi-Wan, First Date, Friendship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: It was going to be—well. No perfect, because nothing in this damn war is. But.Nice.Cody would have settled for nice.And then, just like every other time, hiskriffing general ruins it.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Original Character(s)
Series: Clone prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941631
Comments: 23
Kudos: 680
Collections: Fun/Humour/Crack in a Galaxy Far Far Away, Star Wars Alternate Universes





	moonage daydream

**Author's Note:**

> Sol is _still_ a bastard and is also the creator of Shank, who I borrow with great love and reverence. 
> 
> For the prompt: Cody/Shank: there's a betting pool on who Cody's new boyfriend is. Cody doesn't actually have a new boyfriend yet, but not for lack of trying on his part. Obi-Wan constantly getting injured and needing medical attention is NOT helping his efforts to ask the Corps' CMO out on a date.

Cody had had it all planned out. He’d wander towards the medical tents after the debriefing, not to get himself checked out but just to look, since he wasn’t hurt. He’d catch the tail end of the shift, which would be the perfect excuse to drag the 212th‘s most overworked medic out. By happenstance, Cody would have some actual food on hand, not just rations, because he’d (illegally) bartered a couple of droid parts with a local for some grub, and he’d take Shank up onto one of the hills around the area where the skirmish happened, feed him, let him relax in the twilight.

It was going to be—well. No _perfect_ , because nothing in this damn war is. But. _Nice_.

Cody would have settled for nice.

And then, just like every other time, his _kriffing general ruins it_.

Obi-Wan probably doesn’t mean to. Obi-Wan probably doesn’t even _know_ , but that doesn’t change the fact that he gets jumped by some kind of Force-sensitive native animal, injected with some kind of venom, and then goes into some kind of fit, yelling about councils and Yoda’s underpants and things about Windu that mean it’s going to be _very_ hard for Cody to look Ponds in the face ever again. Which, of course, panics Anakin enough that he hauls Obi-Wan right back to the med-tents and dumps him in front of the closest medic.

Which just happens to be Shank, because of the “most overworked medic” thing. And so Cody gets to watch his nice plans for the evening trickle away down the drain as Shank shouts orders and wrangles med-droids and gets Obi-Wan strapped down to a table so he stops trying to poke his fingers in electrical sockets. It’s _aggravating_.

Cody would probably be a lot more sympathetic if this hadn’t happened the last four times he’d wanted to ask Shank out on a date. If he didn’t know better, he might even say his conniving general was out to win the pot about who Cody was dating, but—

Well. Given how frantic Anakin looks as he tries to wrangle all the things Obi-Wan keeps levitating, either Obi-Wan managed to keep it from his former padawan, or it’s just a coincidence. And honestly, given the poodoo the 212th has gone through, Cody can't even say which is more likely at this point.

“Looking a little long in the face there, vod,” Rex says, clapping him on the shoulder, and eyes him sideways for a moment. “General Kenobi will be fine.”

Cody snorts. “His dignity won't be,” he says, just as Obi-Wan says something very loud and pointed about Anakin and Padmé. Anakin blanches, then rushes to cover for it, but Obi-Wan is already shifting topics again.

“He had some of that?” Rex asks, faux-startled, and Cody laughs. Chuckling as well, Rex leans a companionable elbow on his shoulder, and Cody only tries halfheartedly to brush him off. They watch the chaos together for a moment, right up until Shank comes back, ducking into the tent with the biggest fucking hypospray Cody has ever seen. He loads it with quick efficiency, but as he passes he casts them a glance out of the corner of his eye, and—

If looks could kill, Rex would be a greasy spot on the floor right now.

“Heck, vod,” Cody says, startled, because Shank’s prickly, but he’s never seen him react like _that_. Normally the hard part is getting him not to stab whatever’s making him angry, whether with hyposprays or one of the many extra knives he’s technically not supposed to have. “What did you do to my medic?”

Rex eyes Shank with a healthy dose of wariness. “No idea,” he says, but not like he’s telling the truth, and carefully withdraws his elbow, straightening up. When Cody narrows his eyes at him, though, he just ignores him a little desperately, and says, “Oh, hey, I think Shank’s got it.”

Cody glances back, just in time to watch his general get stabbed in the ass with a very large hypo. Choking on a laugh, he ducks his head, but Obi-Wan’s affronted yelp just makes him laugh harder, and Shank’s offended, “Well, then don’t play with the wildlife, _sir_!” just makes it worse.

“You're laughing now,” Rex says ominously, “but it’s you who’s going to get stabbed next time, vod.”

“Predicting the future now?” Cody retorts, but rises to his feet, deeming it safe enough to approach. Anakin is levitating all the equipment back to where it should be, looking exasperated, and Shank is glaring at the readout above the bed like it personally attacked him.

“Everything all right?” Cody asks, amused, and Shank jerks around. The humidity is making his hair curl even more than normal. It’s kind of cute.

“Now it is,” Shank says, and rolls his eyes, directing a narrow look at their general. “He was having an allergic reaction, but once he sleeps it off, he’ll be fine.” Pausing, he looks Cody over, expression darkening, and then says, “If you’ve been hurt and sitting over there this whole time, Commander—”

Cody raises a brow at him. “I'm fine,” he says, and when Shank’s suspicion doesn’t abate, he clarifies, “Completely uninjured. I was just waiting.”

“Oh.” Shank deflates slightly, threat level going down. “Well, the general isn't going to be lucid for another twelve hours at least, so if you want to talk to him—”

“Not for General Kenobi,” Cody says quickly, and—this whole night has been a disaster. The planet’s famously beautiful sunset is already long gone, but—

There are three moons coming up, violet and gold and orange on the horizon, and maybe there’s still some part of all of this that can be salvaged.

Shank frowns. Cody wants to smooth his fingertips over his forehead and brush out the wrinkles there. “If you want the shift reports, sir, I already filed mine, since I'm technically off the clock—”

“Perfect,” Cody says. “I've got food, and I know you haven’t eaten in twelve hours.”

Shank stares at him. Opens his mouth. Closes it. Looks past Cody, towards where Rex is probably still waiting, and then opens it again. “ _Sir_? but—aren’t you and that— _Captain Rex_ dating?” Shank casts another look past him, expression bewildered, and then looks at Cody again. “Everyone says you're dating.” He sounds _deeply_ offended by this fact.

“Everyone’s wrong, then,” Cody says mildly. “I hope you didn’t have any bets on us.”

For a long, long moment, Shank just looks at him. Then, quick, he smiles.

“No,” he says. “I didn’t. But Boil owes me like three hundred credits. You said you’ve got real food?”

“Not a single protein ration,” Cody promises. “And a spot on the ridge.”

Shank smirks, and steps closer. “All right, I like the bribery. How about—”

“Oh, thank _goodness_ ,” Obi-Wan says, remarkably lucid. It’s rather ruined by the fact that a cup rockets up off a table to smash against the ceiling, and Anakin yelps and throws out a hand to catch the pieces before they can fall. “Aayla and Kit. No more dreams about tenta _mrnghf_ —”

“You’ll thank me for this later, General,” Rex says, pained, and doesn’t take the edge of blanket out of Obi-Wan’s mouth even when he makes a mournful sound. “Vod, maybe now’s a good time to leave.”

Shank looks torn between doing as Rex suggests and going back to stab Obi-Wan again. Before he has to make a decision, Cody take it out of his hands, tugging him around and gently steering him towards the door. “Moonrise,” he says firmly.

Shank huffs, but lets himself be moved. “I'm giving him another dose in the morning,” he says, a definite threat. “Do you even know the _odds_ of him having that kind of reaction?”

“I have a feeling I'm about to hear about them in great detail,” Cody says, entirely unbothered by the idea. “Hopefully.”

Shank doesn’t quite seem to know what to do with that, but—

There's red on his cheeks. Cody smiles.

“Keep that up and I’ll tell everyone how you got your cool, mysterious scar,” Shank threatens, but not like he means it.

“No one would believe you,” Cody says solemnly. He’s seen to that. _Thoroughly_.

Shank rolls his eyes. “If you're so prepared for everything, where’s your blaster for when the thing that got the general invariably decides to take a chunk out of us?”

“We don’t need a blaster,” Cody says. “I brought you a knife.”

Shank goes red, like Cody just offered him a ring. He doesn’t have anything else to say to that, and Cody puts a hand on the small of his back, warm, steady, and guides him towards the ridge.

Well. Looks like the night’s still got some good aspects. Cody can live with that.


End file.
